Big Secret Spin Off
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Spin off of my previous story BIg Secret as the title would suggest...a Ron and Pansy fic on the sweet relationship i believe would exist between them, review would be appreciated, thanks


(AN: I have been wanting to write a Pansy/Ron fic, because I feel that somehow they just fit together, it is not essential that you have read the previous story (Big Secret) to understand what's going on in this one, so I hope you enjoy it, and please review)

"Oh merlin, I need to go to the bathroom again" Pansy said in irritation walking into the burrow with Ginny following closely behind watching as Pansy rushed to the bathroom, speeding past the family that was seated at the table eating their dinner

"Oh, my dear" Molly said getting up "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's had a long day" Ginny said walking into the kitchen and getting herself a drink of water, hearing the toilet flush a few minutes later, Pansy emerged from the bathroom, her once down hair now up in a high pony, she shrugged off her cardigan and putting it over the back of the couch

"Are you alright?" Molly asked her

"Yeah I'm ok" Pansy said coming up to hug Molly and give her a kiss on the cheek before making her way to sit on the couch, this was Pansy's third pregnancy, having had a miscarriage well into the first two, so now four months into her third everyone in the Weasley family had been taking extra care of her, and Molly mostly

"The mediwich owled today, she said that you're scheduled for an appointment in a few days" Molly said

"So I'll have to go without Ron again?" Pansy asked disappointed

"Unfortunately darling, but don't you worry he'll be back next week, and you'll go with Ginny tomorrow" Molly said coming to sit next to Pansy patting her knee.

Ron, working as an auror had been sent away on assignment, had been gone for a week…only a week but Pansy felt as though it had been years, having found someone that she loved so wholly and completely he was her other half, she couldn't think or breathe without him, they complimented each other perfectly, Ron being more reserved Pansy spoke her mind, she had a lot of love to give and Ron secretly yearning for the love of a woman that wasn't as suffocating as Lavender was, Pansy was the perfect fit. Together for five years and married for four, the love they shared never faltered.

"Hey" Ginny asked walking into the living room much later that night and finding Pansy sitting on the couch with a small bowl of chocolate ice-cream, dressed in one of Ron's t-shirts and a pair of boxers, she sat down next to her, taking the spoon in the ice-cream and eating some "still can't sleep?" Pansy shook her head in response; she had been having trouble sleeping since a few days after Ron had left

"This has got to be some form of crazy" Pansy said "I mean it's just crazy, I miss him so much that I can't sleep and it's stressing me out because it can't be good for the baby, and in turn I can't sleep even more because I'm stressing…arg! This is all Ron's fault"

"Pansy calm down, do you want a cup of tea? Might help you get to sleep" Ginny asked

"Tried it" Pansy said pointing to the empty cup on the coffee table "You go back to sleep I'll be ok"

"You sure?" Ginny questioned, the other woman just no

Feeling herself being pulled out of the dream she had been having Pansy began feeling irritation well up, she shifted her head trying to get away from the finger that was running over her cheek

"Urg…stop it you twit" Pansy groaned into the pillow, she shot up hearing the chuckle she hadn't heard in a week "Oh my-Ron" she said in shock wrapping her arms around him as soon as she saw his bright blue eyes, slightly stubble on his chin and his red hair falling into his eyes, he pulled her up off the couch wrapping his arms around her lifting her off the ground, she had her head buried in his neck just breathing him in, soon enough tears began rolling down her cheeks onto his t-shirt, she squeezed him tighter, turning around and sitting down on the couch where she had been sleeping she was now straddling him arms still wrapped around him tightly "oh tell me this is real, please tell me this is real"

"It's real baby, its real, I missed you so much" he said into her neck where he began to lay gentle kisses, she sighed leaning back and pressing her lips to his her hands at each side of his face, he ran his hands up her thighs over her bottom to wrap around her, their lips parted and they sat there staring at each other Pansy occasionally sniffing, he reached up to wipe away her tears "hey"

"Hey" she whispered "You're back early"

"Yeah, couldn't stand to be away from you any longer, besides we finished off the assignment early" he said running his hands over her arms, thighs and bottom "are you ok?" he lay his hand on her stomach

"Yeah, so far everything is ok" she said breaking their eye contact and looking down at her hands that were fiddling with his shirt

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, he lifted her chin and looked at her

"It's going to be ok" he said she shrugged at him "hey, don't give up on this, it'll happen" a small smile crept onto her face

"We have an appointment in a few days" Pansy said

"Can't wait" he said, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his

"I love you…I love you…so much" she said, laying kisses on him between, he brought his hands to the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and began undoing them…

Rolling over in bed Ron took one last glance at his sleeping wife, her peaceful face pressed into the pillow, he got up throwing on a pair of sweat pants and tank top, he decided it was probably time to go and get some breakfast for the two of them, he had waited patiently for her to wake up but it had yet to happen and his stomach was not up for waiting any longer.

"Hey is Pansy up yet?" Ginny asked him once he got down to the kitchen

"No she's still asleep" he said busying himself with the food on the table "like a log really"

"That's good, she hasn't been able to sleep since you left" Ginny said "she was in really bad shape this past week"

"What? She said the baby is ok" he said looking up at Ginny finally

"The baby is fine, she was just told to be on bed rest, and well, you know your wife" Ginny said "well anyway no worries now, she'll get a decent amount of sleep"

"Yes, well I won't be leaving anytime soon" he said buttering some toast "I quit"

"You did what?" they heard Pansy's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs "Why? I thought you really enjoyed it"

"Yeah" he said motioning for her to come and sit on his lap "I don't enjoy being away from you, and I want to be here for our baby"

"Are you sure? What are you going to do" Pansy asked

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out, but I'm not leaving you again" he said, she smiled down at him her eyes tearing up.

Months later found Ron and Pansy sitting on a couch in the nursery of their house with their new born baby boy cradled in Pansy's arms

"We've been waiting so long for you to get here" Pansy whispered kissing his forehead gently "my sweet baby" a tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
